spy in training
by MoonStone-Secrets
Summary: you want to know how I get this information? I observe. now before you start to think that I am a stalker let me ask you something. how would I sakura haruno ever fill the shoes of my mother as the greatest spy ever if I don't practice?


Konoha High school was a prestigious school in the Land of Fire and most certainly had its celebrities. Let me introduce you to them.

Sasuke Uchiha, the most wanted boy on school grounds. His father not only is the captain and chief of the Konoha police department but also runs a family owned business dealing in the manufacturing and training of a strong weapon known as the Sharingan. Though the Sharingans secrets are only known to the Uchiha family and can't be copied or reproduced. And because his ancestors also were one of the cofounders of Konoha City he came from old money. That combined with his dark mysterious looks and cold attitude made him one of the most obsessed over and hated male in school. He is heir to half of the business the other half going to his brother Itachi Uchiha. He is considered to be a Prodigy. Status: King of the school, never to be questioned or challenged. Fanclub members: 11,979, and growing

Ino Yamanako, the most sought after female on school grounds. The Yamanakos' weren't old money but they are famous. Her father quickly skaled the ranks in the special devision of anbu and became a well reknowned interrogator that and her mother took the the fashion world by storm with unique clothes desighns and hairstyles made famous as well. Ino herself,with her platinum blonde hair, flawless physique, beautifully tanned skin, and sky blue eyes shows promise toward the modeling agency. The perfect girl to be loved and hated. Is the heiress and already models. Status: Sasuke's girlfriend/queen of the school Fanclub members: 2,896, and growing

Naruto Uzumaki, is a world class prankster and orphan. A fighter who is called Kyubi when he loses control during fights. Has no fortune or Known family relations though there are rumors of him being the son of the Fourth Hokage but this is still under questioning. Was taken in by the Third Hokage which is the reason for him being allowed at this school though his IQ is way under average. His looks gives every girl pause and is hyper active attitude lets you love him even if it takes time and he has to grow on you. Status: Sasuke best friend and currently single Fanclub members: 674 though the number changes depending on his acts

Gaara no Subaku, the ultimate bad boy. Being a transfer student and son of the Hokage in sand he is viewed and dark mysterious and sexy with sea foam green eyes, blood red hair and tattoo of the kanji love on his forehead though he has an aura that keeps people at a distance. He and his siblings Temari and Kankuro keep to themselves but protect each other and are know to not be afraid to kill if the situation demanded it. Not much is known about this trio which in turn throws a blanket of mystery upon them making them interesting. Status: friends with the elites though Gaara stays closer to Naruto and stays silent. Fanclub members: unknown for the number changes to constantly to keep track. This includes all three of the Subakus.

Kiba Inuzuka, same hyper active attitude as Naruto though less reckless and smarter. His family are legendary dog trainers and vets. The Inuzukas have made many advances in the vet world but are most known for was the training of the K-9 special unit in the police and ANBU. Kiba has been allowed to bring his dog Akamaru to school after a debate with the principle and some bribery. A horndog like any other who always has a new girl hanging on his arm every week his brown hair fangs and triangle tattoos attracting many of the females though amazingly he hasn't broken a girls heart or atleast not publically. Status: Playboy rival /friend of Naruto. Fanclub members: 876

Shikamaru Nara, was lazy, extremely lazy. Though coming from a long family line of geniuses allows him to be lazy, in short Shikamaru is a born genius and probably has the highest I.Q. in the school, but even though he is incredibly smart his ambition and motivation is very lacking. His father is the top strategist in ANBU and as his son Shikamaru is training to take his place when he retires. Status: smartest and the laziest boy in school, childhood friends with Ino and Choji. Fanclub members: 585

Choji Akimichi, surprisingly kind and thoughtful towards others. Choji's parents are famous chefs with big hearts so it is not surprising that choji would take after them. Though Choji eats a lot and is very nice he can be very cruel to someone if ever he is called fat, the proper term is big boned, after all. Status: best chef at school and is childhood friends with Ino and Shikamaru Fanclub members: 560 Girls love someone who can cook okay;p

Shino Aburame, quiet and easily forgotten. His parents study bugs and are famous scientist because of this. It is rumored that they had somehow genetically altered a species of bug to become like permanent companions to their human host and by a series of scent signals they can control of this rumor he is shyed away from and shunned. Status: Bugboy friends with Kiba and Hinata Fanclub members:57 brave girls these be

Hinata Hyuuga, shyest and the kindest girl you will find in this school, though I wouldn't say everything in her thoughts are innocent. She comes from the main branch of the Hyuuga and is the heir to the the family business. The Hyuugas are an old family as old as the Uchihas and just as powerful. Though they may not have a hand in law enforcement, they do have many political connections and are always included in the planning of wars to new buildings. Not only that but they also own a Dogo training the most elite bodyguards with the weapon called Byakugan. Hinata was a pure beauty and almost the total opposite of Ino. She had pale skin lavender eyes and long blue tinted black hair and a small build that has to be a pain with her generous bust. Status: untouchably princess cousin to Neji Hyuuga Fanclub members: 1,789 ever changing

Neji Hyuuga, cold and intimidating. Neji comes from the branch family and with his close relation to Hinata he was trained specifically to guard Hinata. He only ever cares for hinata and ignores practically everyone else. The only people he will allow near him are Rock Lee and Tenten Suki. But only barely. Tenten and Lee are part of the guard squad in charge of protecting the Elites at this school though Neji is the only one to protect Hinata. Status: guard guard guard and guard Fanclub members 2,873

That's not all that I know about them but this is a quick rundown and basics on their importance at school. now you must have a bunch of questions right? Well you could say that it's a hobby of mine to collect information on anyone and everyone that seems interesting. How I get this information is simple, observation and research. I observe them during class then research them on the web and in top secret databases. And before you start writing me off as a crazy stalker let me ask you something, how else would I, Sakura Haruno, live up to my mother's legacy of being the world's greatest spy without practice? Didn't see that coming now did you.


End file.
